


That Crush

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, School age/but of age, Smut, Violence, slight angst, this was kind of shitty and from a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: (Originally a request on my Tumblr @mysmekitten)MC runs into someone from their old school, and deal with jealous classmates.(Still suck at summaries, end me;;)





	That Crush

She honestly could not believe her eyes. She swallowed visibly and pressed her books to her chest to try and keep her heart from beating so hard.

How could he be here?

He was leaning against a locker, his uniform jacket undone, a chain hanging from his belt, and two leather collars around his neck. A group of girls as well as a few guys were standing around him, but he didn’t seem to be paying them any attention.

His eyes were locked on hers.

She shifted under the steely gaze, and jumped when the passing bell rang. She turned her head to avoid locking eyes with him again and bolted off to class.

…  
She sighed deeply, her face in her palm as she gazed out the window. The teacher was lecturing on and on, but she was too lost in thought to pay him any mind. She honestly never though she would see him again…

“MC, care to join us in welcoming our new student?”

Her head snapped forward, face ablaze at being called out in front of the class. But her heart jumped into her throat when she saw him standing at the front of the class. She could hear whispers of the girls in the class, chattering like hens about how cute he was and wondering if he had a girlfriend. Some of them even waved at him and pointed to empty seats next to them, in hopes that he would sit there. But he walked right by all of them, not even glancing at their hair flips and batting eyes, as he took the seat…

Right behind her.

She felt a tingle go up her spine as his chair scuffed the floor from him scooting into his desk. She also felt eyes glaring at her, so she turned around slowly, to see his face right behind her head. She had to cover her mouth to keep from letting a startled shriek out. His eyes were devastatingly icy blue, and his hair was white save for tinges of red and pink at the ends. He looked exactly as he did the last time she saw him.

“Hi.”

His voice made her jump; apparently she had been staring so long she forgot he was still staring at her. She blushed deeply and hung her head down slightly.

“Hello…”

“I’ve missed you.”

She blinked several times as the words registered in her brain. She looked up and saw a small smile on his face, but it went away almost instantly when he looked to the side of her head. Apparently some of the girls within hearing range caught wind that they knew each other, and most of them were shooting daggers into her with their eyes. She groaned and put her head down on her desk, knowing she was going to be getting it come home room.

…  
Yeah, she called it.

She had gotten up right away to avoid him catching her to talk to her more, but was caught at the door by a group of very unhappy girls. They were an obvious clique, those of which she always tried to avoid; but there was no way around this one.

“So, MC,” one of them started, crossing her arms, “how do you know the new guy? You two seem pretty buddy-buddy.”

It took everything to not roll her eyes. “We met last year. That’s really it. Why does it matter anyway?”

“Cause there is no way he’d be that into you with you, like, putting out or something. So, did you?”

Why must this be such teenage drama?, she thought, sighing deeply.

“Why don’t you slutbags fuck off?”

She turned around to see him standing behind her, his face dark and terrifying. The girls tried to act like wounded puppies, and tried telling him off for calling them ‘such things’, but he snarled at them.

“I said fuck off!”

They huddled together, whispering amongst themselves, and shuffled down the hall.

She sighed, thankful that ordeal was over; but now, she had another issue to deal with. She turned towards him, and the anger in his face subsided. He placed a hand on her upper arm and squeezed it lightly, making her shiver internally.

“You ok?” he asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Yeah, yeah. Not something I’m not used to.”

He frowned and crossed his arms, glaring at the door they walked out of. She could tell he was thinking of doing something, and she placed a hand on his arm, which brought his attention back to her.

“It’s fine,” she said, smiling warmly.

He nodded, although she could still see the annoyance on his face. He walked her to her next class to ‘keep the slutbags away’, as he said. She really didn’t like him calling them that, but she just shrugged it off; she really didn’t like them much either. He left her by the class door and waved to her as he walked off.

…  
She didn’t see much of him the rest of the day, and she assumed they had different lunch shifts since she didn’t see him there either. It made her kind of sad to not see him; but she knew it was probably for the better.

She sighed as she walked down the hall to the exit of the school, the sun already setting as the light got dimmer and dimmer coming through the windows. She had stayed after school for a club meeting, and lost track of time. It was strange not seeing anyone else on campus, to the point where it was almost scary. Any little noise she heard made her jump out of her skin.

She was almost to the entrance when she heard loud footsteps coming from behind her. She had figured someone else was heading home due to staying late as well, so she didn’t think anything of it; until she saw the faces of three girls coming towards her.

She turned and took off out the front door, them close on her heels. She darted around the side of the school and ran into the sports locker. She hid behind the town of exercise mats, covering her mouth the silence her heavy breathing. The door was flung open and she hunkered down as much as she could in her hiding spot. The foot steps were slow and scuffling, and she heard something metallic clank against the concrete floor.

Was that…was that a bat?!

She could see their shadows from the light shinning into the room as they stood in the middle of it. They were mumbling to each other, than separated to look for her.

“MC! MC, we know you’re in here!”

“Come out now, and we’ll make this quick! Such a shame you don’t have your precious boyfriend to save you this time, haha!”

In the back of her mind, this entire time, she had been silently wishing he would show up and save her. Just like he did the time they met…

A loud clang rang out near her, as the girl holding the bat was swinging it at the shelves and mats. They were hoping to either hit her or scare her out of her hiding place. The slams were getting closer and closer, till one of them hit the mat right along her back. She bite on her palm to keep from screaming out at the sudden pain. She knew the next swing would be right at her if she didn’t move.

“Hey, the hell are you doing here!?”

She heard a scuffle and the sound of something being forcibly punched.

“You bastard, you really think you’ll get away with hitting a girl!?”

“What kind of girl corners someone and threatens to beat them with a fucking bat?”

She gasped, completely in awe.

He was actually here!

She heard the sound of the bat dropping to the floor and the whining of the girl who had been dropped by his punch. They mumbled swears at him as the took off, and she heard him shut the door.

“MC? You can come out now.”

She swallowed her nervousness and slowly crawled out from underneath the mats, and stood, wrapping her arms around herself. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms for a tight hug.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. I had seen them walking around campus, and since I knew you were here late, I’d figure they’d try to do something. I didn’t expect them to chase you like this, especially with a fucking bat…”

He kicked it away as he said that, visibly angry at the situation.

She just stared at him, wide eyed. “Why…how did you know I was still here?”

He actually blushed, rubbing the back of his head. “I had seen you talking to the club leader, and figured you’d be here. I really was just waiting…so I could walk you home.”

She wasn’t expecting this in the slightest. He had been distant from her for so long…

“MC.”

“Hmm?”

He pulled her towards him, catching her off guard, and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes flew wide as she felt his warmth against her, and the slowly fluttered shut when his hand slid into her hair at the back of her head. His other hand was splayed at the small of her back, keeping her pressed to him. She whimpered when she felt his tongue flick across her bottom lip, and she opened it slightly to let him slip it in. His tongue massaged hers, and she shivered when he ran it along the top of her mouth. He pulled away slowly, his eyes drilling into hers.

“I’m sorry.”

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed deeply.

“I’ve thought about you every day since those bastards tried to hurt you. If I had been even a second too late…”

She placed a hand on his cheek, bringing his attention back to her.

She had been cornered by a group of thugs, their aim was to…have their way with her.

Right when they were about to start their sick game, he had shown up.

He had saved her, fighting off those horrible beings, and getting himself messed up in the process. She had visited him in the hospital, having gotten his information from the police who had been called shortly after the incident. They had grown close, despite never having met before. She began falling in love with him…

Until one day, he wasn’t in his hospital room.

She had called his phone over and over, but he never answered her. And the one time she saw him again after…

He had completely ignored her existence.

She felt tears streaming down her face. His hand covered hers on his cheek, his other placed on hers.

“Why did you leave?” was all she could get out.

He looked away, guilty etched on his face. “I didn’t want you seeing my face to remind you of them. We barely knew each other, but I cared…care so deeply about you…I didn’t want to cause you anymore pain. But…”

His gaze went around the room, and landed back on her.

She pressed her face into his chest, not holding back her tears anymore.

“I called you every day. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I missed you so much! Saeran, I fell in love with you! I know we didn’t know each other well at all, but you saved me…I love you, Saeran…please don’t go away this time…”

He wrapped his arms around her again, holding her as close as he could.

“I won’t MC. I’ll be here, from now on.”

She pulled her head away, and looked up at him. He sighed and leaned down, pressing a kiss on her lips once more. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed back, all her pent up emotions spilling out into him. He walked her backwards and the back of her legs hit the stack of mats. He kept the kiss going as he leaned her back on to the mat and slowly climbed atop her.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned up on his arms to look down at her, his eyes questioning. She blushed deeply and looked away shyly; but she could feel it in her heart that she wanted this just as bad as he did. She looked back up him.

“Please…Saeran…”

He audibly growled as he kissed her again with a deep ferocity. She whimpered when his hand found its way under her shirt, his fingers drumbing her ribcage. He managed to shift his legs between hers, which made her skirt hike high on her thigh. He noticed, and ran his hand along her skin there, making her shiver.

His hands were at the hem of her shirt, and he looked up at her as if asking for permission. She nodded, and blush spread through her as he lifted it up and had her shift so who he could remove it fully. He stared at her for a moment, taking in how soft and plush her breasts looked, before attack the skin above the cups with his teeth. He soon had them slipped out and was sucking on one nipple while teasing the other with his thumb.

Her hips were grinding against his subconsciously, and her hands found their way into his hair. He pulled away to remove his jacket and shirt, and began undoing his belt and pants front. She watched him pull them down a little, and bit her lip when she saw the bulge in his boxers. He noticed her staring, and he grabbed her hand, placing it on him.

She swallowed as she squeezed him through thin fabric, and reveled in the hiss sound he made. He pulled his boxers down, and his cock sprang up, twitching slightly. She touched the tip of it with her finger, and giggled when he moaned a little, trying to cover it up by clearing his throat.

He pushed her back down and nestled himself between her legs, his fingers working at the fabric of her panties. She let out a moan when they slipped past the damp fabric, finding her entrance soaked. He pressed in a little further, and she tensed.

“Saeran…I, um…”

“It’s ok. You’ll…be my first too.”

Hearing that made her heart beam. She pulled him close to her and she stiffened a little when she felt his tip at her entrance. He kissed along her cheek and forehead, as he slowly began easing in. Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he hit the barrier, and she let out a sharp cry when he pushed through it. He pressed in till he filled her completely, and kept still as she adjusted to him.

“You okay?”

She nodded and shifted her hips as it began to feel better. He did a small thrust to see how it would feel for her, and when she let out a soft moan, he began to move more.

He placed a hand on her hip and the other by her head to keep himself above her; he wanted to watch her face. She whimpered when his pace sped up more, his breath a heavy pant by her ear. She could feel a coil turning in her belly as heat radiated from his body. She could feel his cock swelling inside her as well, and she adjusted her hips, feeling him deeper inside.

“MC…oh, you feel so good around me…so tight…”

He wass moaning into her ear, and she buried her nails in his back as she felt her body tensing, her vision blurring.

“Saeran…please…I think I’m gonna cum!”

He pinned her down underneath him, wrapping his arms tight around her to keep her still as he pounded into her more and more.

She felt her world sudden turn sideways as tremors wracked he body. The coil in her middle came undone as she rode out her orgasm. He came undone inside her shortly after, a few slow and languide thrusts till he was completely spent.

He held her against him for a few more moments, not wanting to let her go. Eventually they dressed, and upon seeing the time, knew they had to get going home.

He walked her home, her hand firmly in his, and he kissed her deeply, pressing her against her front door.

“See you tomorrow, my love.”


End file.
